


All Nighter

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raditz Week 2020, Smut, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: TY to Lady_Red for the beta!Fan art by:Draconizuka; go check them out.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Raditz_Week





	All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> TY to Lady_Red for the beta!
> 
> Fan art by: [Draconizuka](https://twitter.com/Draconizuka); go check them out.

The sky was alight with brilliant stars, the pantheon of planetary bodies, and the serene calmness of the cosmos, the sole witnesses to a lone ship, sitting in the dark. Inside this ship, branded with the Capsule Corp logo, were two souls, and their endeavors had only just begun. 

Loud, breathy moans blended with harsh, guttural grunts as the wet, slapping sound of sweat-slicked and sex-soaked flesh combined with the occasional keen and whine from the occupant's throats. 

The woman, blonde, slim, and with kind brown eyes, held onto her partner's neck for balance, her hands buried in the soft, dark hair that spilled down his back. Her throat was hoarse from her shouts, and her muscles felt like jelly, yet she yearned and craved more of her lover's skillful touch. 

The man, tall and muscular, was quite attuned to her desires and fulfilled them with a fervent zeal that could only be matched by his lust for battle. He cradled her legs in his hands, the toned muscles of her thighs taut in his grip. Repeatedly he raised her, up and down, up and down, onto his thick and considerable cock. 

The sweet and tangy smell of her arousal flooded his senses anew, and the Saiyan purred with pride at the knowledge that he was the cause of her delight. He nipped her neck, and the woman breathlessly called out his name, 'Raditz,' with earnest pleas for more.

More

_ More _

**_More_ **

Every crescendoed word pushed the Saiyan to move faster and faster, harder and harder, even as his woman's pussy clenched down upon him, the closer their mutual climaxes came upon them. His long, brown tail no longer swished behind his broad back but moved between them to circle her clitoris, the tip becoming soaked in her juices. 

Then, much too soon and not soon enough, the woman fell off the edge that had been out of her reach. A loud wail resounded against the thin walls of the ship, and the air became saturated with the smell of their combined fluids, as pleasure, heady and overwhelming, raced through their bodies. 'Tights', her name falling from his lips like a hallowed prayer as his cock pumped wave after wave of his thickened seed against her walls.

Silence, save for their labored exhales, and a low contented purring from the Saiyan replaced the cacophony that had preceded it. His hands, still sure and safe, cradled her close to his warm body. Slowly, he walked over to the small berth near the kitchen. With a gentleness that the big Saiyan did not know he possessed, he laid her upon it before sliding next to her and wrapping his tail around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
